


Hasard

by Lycka



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La journée aurait dû être délicieusement ennuyante, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la personne qu'il ne devait jamais revoir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasard

**Titre :** Hasard **  
Pairing/Personnages :** Eleven/River, Donna **  
Rating :** K+ ****  
Disclaimer : je les veux mais je ne peux pas les acheter…

* * *

**Hasard**

*'*

Rien n'avait été prévu.

Il avait même commencé à oublier, car il était celui qui oubliait.

Il avait mis tellement d'efforts à ne plus penser à ses anciennes vies. A ses anciens compagnons, à cette monstrueuse guerre.

Il avait rencontré Amy, puis Rory et finalement, il avait revu River. Et sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, comme d'habitude, il avait commencé à aimer. Une partie de lui-même lui criait de faire attention, car tout pouvait se terminer comme avant. Mais avant quoi ? Il fallait bien avancer et ne plus penser à ce qui était arrivé avant, justement.

Ce jour-là il avait suivi River. Elle voulait faire et découvrir quelque chose de typiquement humain, pour changer de leur aventure dans l'espace.

Un salon de thé.

Il l'avait regardé de manière incertaine, sa belle femme si joueuse, voir si elle ne se jouait pas de lui, comme elle en avait souvent l'habitude. Mais elle était fichtrement sérieuse, cette fois-là.

Alors incertain, il l'avait suivi, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait faire quelque chose de si… Humain.

A l'instant même où il s'était assis, il s'était ennuyé. C'était bien trop statique, pas assez de course, pas assez de péripéties.

Et pourtant, sans crier gare, son sang se glaça et son cœur s'accéléra. Car il l'avait reconnue, la voix qui venait de retentir. Il l'avait reconnue, cette silhouette qui c'était assise à la table en face de lui.

Car finalement, comment avait-il pu oublier cette tignasse rousse, cette voix un peu trop forte et ce rire si spécifique?

Il s'était figé, un instant et ses cœurs ratèrent plusieurs battements, quand il croisa son regard, ce regard que jamais il n'oublierait, bien qu'il ait maintes fois essayé.

Elle ne parlait plus maintenant, se contentant de le fixer. La panique commençait à l'envahir. Que se passerait-il, si elle commençait à se rappeler ? Dans le fond, n'espérait-il pas, finalement, qu'elle se souvienne, qu'elle reparte avec lui et qu'elle rende son dernier soupir, dans son Tardis, comme il l'avait souvent rêvé ?

Car la faire partir avait été l'élément déclencheur de sa folie de l'oublie. Il la voulait tellement à ses côtés sans pouvoir l'avoir qu'il ne voulait plus penser.

Alors il était parti, alors que River avait la tête tournée, se demandant ce qu'il regardait aussi intensément, peut-être un peu jalouse. Elle avait dû le rattraper dans le Tardis, mécontente de sa disparition soudaine, demandant des explications.

Alors, ne la regardant jamais dans les yeux, il lui raconta l'histoire de Donna Noble. Sans tristesse, avec un certain détachement dont il était à présent capable de faire preuve.

C'est seulement quand elle eut le dos tourné, que les traits du Seigneur du temps devinrent tristes.

Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, il avait ce sourire si mystérieux, triste et nostalgique.

Il fallait se persuader d'oublier à nouveau.

* * *

**J'ai toujours imaginé que le Docteur, avec un autre visage que Ten, allait retomber sur Donna, sans qu'il le veuille et qu'il soit à nouveau bouleversé. Eleven était le Docteur parfait pour ça je trouve, vu qu'il est le Docteur qui oublie (ou plutôt qui veut désespérément oublier).**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Des bisous !**


End file.
